Morgana (script)
Draft Script (7/16/1995) Cast of characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Champion Unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone * TAMARA - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * QUEEN ANYA - Queen of Avalon, Gwen's Mother * LADY KALE - Outlaw Princess * GRIMM - Dragon * RUFUS - Dweasel * TWIG - Wizard of the Wild Magic * MORGANA - Dweasel Guest characters: * NUBBIN - Wild Magic Glider * DRIFTER - Wild Magic Glider * FLOATER - Wild Magic Glider * GUARDIAN - Genie of the Hall of Wizards * Misc. townspeople of Avalon ACT I (1) EXT. WILD MAGIC The vastness of wild magic stretches into infinity. Sparkling bursts of magic twinkle in the distance extending into glowing fingers. The fingers reach out for - Into the scene tumbles the Dark Stone, like a spacecraft slowly falling in space. The Dark Stone sparks with power. The Jewel is being beckoned by the waving tentacles of sparkly power. ANGLE ON - The source of the magical fingers is a sparkling energy cloud. The Dark Stone tumbles into the strange cloud. ANGLE ON - The energy cloud forms into a female shape, with arms outstretched, holding the Dark Stone above its head. MORGANA Welcome home, my Dark Jewel. The Dark Stone flashes light, enclosing the energy form in a triangular cage. Inside, the energy form becomes Morgana. MORGANA At long last I will return to Avalon. Merlin will kneel before me. Morgana and the Dark Stone disappear. WIPE (2) EST. EXT. RIVERDELLS - DAY Pan across a great river to a village. A new bend in the river curves right around the village and bends back to its original course, which normally runs through the town. CLOSER - Townspeople are gathered on the banks of the new river bend. There is a general air of confusion as people mill about angry and concerned. PRINCESS GWENEVERE, SUNSTAR, TAMARA and ARCHIE are in the middle of two small groups of people. MAYOR BOB (yelling at the other group) This river shouldn't be here! PERCY (yelling back) Too bad, the town is on our land now. GWEN Calm down, everyone. We're here to fix the problem. The Jewel Riders can handle it. PERCY We thought you already fixed the wild magic outbreaks?! ARCHIE (standing on Sunstar's head) The Crown Jewels have been recovered. GWEN Avalon is safe from wild magic outbreaks. TAMARA There's just a few small areas that need to be cleaned up. FALLON comes riding up on MOONDANCE, rearing to a halt near the group. She points to the river in the distance. FALLON The rest of the river is fine. The wild magic only moved this bend. GWEN All right, let's get some Jewel Power happening and fast! The three girls take position. Each girl and unicorn powers up after their magical invocation. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! Something is different about their Jewel Armor. FALLON What's happened to our Jewel Armor? GWEN Never mind that now. On three, one, two, three! The girls and unicorns fire at the river bend. The sudden blast forces the Jewel Riders backwards. TAMARA Easy. FALLON Stay focused on the river. Combined Jewel Power forms a giant scoop that lifts the river bend right up in the air. Archie flies to the ground, waving his wings to keep back the crowd back. ARCHIE Stand back, the Jewel Riders have the situation well under control. From behind Archie, the river bend twists into a rising water cyclone. A giant whale/fish pops out, spinning about in the rising water. The townspeople back away in fear. TOWNSPEOPLE * gasps * ARCHIE (turning around) You see Princess, it's just a matter of standing firm - HOOWAWA! Water sprays from the whale's spout, hits Archie, and sends him flying out of screen. The river bucks and weaves in the air, spraying water over everything and everyone. The whale is spun around knocking over statues, carts, wagons, houses, carriages, tents, and other misc. articles. GWEN The magic is too strong! The river moves one way, then the other. SUNSTAR (vo) Hold it steady, Princess! FALLON To the left... Careful... MOONDANCE (vo) That's got it. The cyclone explodes in the air raining down on everyone. The river bend is back to where its supposed to be. The whale flops into the river and happily swims down stream. GWEN There. Now, that wasn't so bad. Gwen surveys the scene. It looks like a disaster area. Everyone is soaked and the town is ruined. A house goes floating by with some animals on top, bellowing. ANGLE ON - Archie slaps his wing to his forehead. ARCHIE Doo! CUT (3) EST. EXT. MORGANA'S LAIR Zoom into Morgana's lair floating in the Wild Magic. Magic flashes from the lair extending and dissipating into the wild magic. CUT (4) INT. MORGANA'S LAIR Morgana stands in the center of her throne room holding up the Dark Stone. MORGANA Blast! What's wrong with this Jewel! I should be able to return to Avalon. She concentrates and the Jewel releases magic. Morgana begins to disappear but then reappears. The Jewel sends a flash across the room and - Kale appears. Kale's eyes go wide in wonder. She looks at the strange room with the Wild Magic swirling outside of the windows. MORGANA Who are you? KALE What is this place? MORGANA I asked you first. KALE I am Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon. MORGANA Ha ha ha, you don't say. KALE I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me. MORGANA (holds up the Dark Stone) I didn't. It seems my Jewel brought you here. KALE (sees the magic Jewel) My Dark Stone!! Kale reaches for the Jewel. The Dark Stone sparks and floats out of Morgana's hands and over to Kale. MORGANA (surprised) YOUR Dark Stone?! The jewel belongs to me! Morgana pulls and the Dark Stone floats in mid-air between them. KALE Who are you?! MORGANA I am Morgana. KALE Morgana?! The jewel floats in mid-air between them. MORGANA A thousand years ago, I lost my Jewel in the wild magic. Without it, I've been drifting as part of the magic itself. KALE Well, I found it and now its tuned it to me! Kale tugs again at the Jewel. MORGANA Impossible. The jewel is mine! The women struggle to pull the jewel back and forth. KALE No, it's mine! Kale pulls the Dark Stone into her hands. KALE If it wasn't for that meddling Wizard, Merlin, I'd be ruling all the magic of Avalon by now. MORGANA (stops struggling, has a better plan) I can give you more magic than you ever dreamed possible! KALE I'm listening. MORGANA You must retrieve for me a book. KALE What kind of book? MORGANA A book of answers. KALE Where is it? MORGANA In Avalon. KALE You can send me back? MORGANA Probably. KALE So we work together, it that it? MORGANA (Yawning) I can sit here for another few centuries. Can you? CLOSE UP - Kale's face as she considers the possibilities. CUT (5) EST. EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY Zoom into the Jewel Keep of the Crystal Palace. CUT (6) INT. JEWEL KEEP TAMARA and FALLON stand around the console in the center of the room. QUEEN ANYA sits in the chair trying various combinations of jewels on the jewel amplifier. ARCHIE stands examining the Crown Jewel box, opened on the jewel platform near the console. GWEN stands to the side holding her Sun Stone in the air. She is powered up. ANYA All right, Gwen, try your Sun Stone. Gwen holds her Sun Stone in the air. It fires out a beam of power. Anya rearranges the patterns on the Jewel amplifier. The Crown Jewel box glows. The Sun Stone arcs power through the amplifier and up into the Jewel Keep. The Crown Jewels glow brighter. The magic beam increases with power, reflecting off of the interior of the jewel keep as the jewel amplifier and console light up in a rainbow of colors. Colors flash up and down the console. Rays of power are bouncing around the keep. GWEN I can't hold it! QUEEN ANYA Let it go! Gwen pulls the Sun Stone down as the magic shoots up the amplifier and up to the top of the keep. ANGLE ON - EXT. JEWEL KEEP A burst of magic explodes in the air above the Crystal Palace, raining down flowers upon the Palace and the grounds. ANGLE ON - INT. JEWEL KEEP Anya thoughtfully concludes - ANYA To prevent Kale from taking the magic of Avalon, Merlin tuned the Crown Jewels to yourselves. TAMARA Causing him to disappear into the wild magic. ARCHIE (excited) Now all of the magic of Avalon is being channeled through your Enchanted Jewels! GWEN That's why our Jewel armor looks different. FALLON How can we use our Jewels if every time we use them they go crazy? ANYA You're going to have to learn to control your new powers. TAMARA I wish Merlin were here to help us. ANYA There's so much we don't know about the wild magic. We need answers. GWEN Where do we begin? ANYA What about the Hall of Wizards? FALLON In Wizard's Peak. GWEN It was filled with all kinds of wizard stuff. But what about that guardian? ANYA If this guardian actually knew the ancient wizards, perhaps he might know how to bring Merlin back. GWEN Right. Let's head to the Travel Trees. CUT (7) EST. EXT. DWEASEL NOOK - DAY Est. a low-lying hilly region full of bizarre looking Dweasel trees. Pan over the length of a big, fat dragon (from tail to head). GRIMM lies on his back snoring. Camera moves to his head where we see he is snoring smoke. His steamy dragon breath activates a silly contraption of pulleys and cords that pull water up from a well. TWIG, standing by the well, reaches to grab the water bucket as it swings up and around its arc. TWIG (Running into the nook) Good job, Dragon. Twig runs into the Dweasel Nook. The Nook has potted plants in the in windows and stuff to indicate that it is inhabited. CUT (8) INT. DWEASEL NOOK Rufus is sitting at the table placing his napkin in his collar. Everything is set on the table for a major feast. Rufus digs in. TWIG (Shocked) Rufus, you Dweasel, wait for me! Twig plops into his seat, holding up his fork and knife. RUFUS Ah, this is the life, Twigster. TWIG No more adventuring for magical bits... RUFUS (sad) No more Witchy thing... *sniffle* The Dweasels lower their heads, look down, sad for a second - DWEASELS Oh, well -'' They dive into the food - SCROONGCH! A loud, rude noise is heard. A bang from outside. '''TWIG' (looks up) Excuse me. RUFUS Twig, there's someone at the door. TWIG Who would disturb two Dweasels having lunch? RUFUS No one I know. Twig scampers away from the table as Rufus reaches over and takes the food from Twig's plate, shoveling it into his mouth. ANGLE ON - EXT. NOOK Twig noses his nose out the door. He sees nothing. An arm reaches into scene and grabs him, pulling him out the door. TWIG Yeowzir!!! ANGLE ON - RUFUS RUFUS Twig Dude, pass the salt... Twig? RUFUS pokes his nose out of the Nook. He turns the corner and comes face to face with glowing eyes of Kale. RUFUS Witchy Thing! Kale's dragon helmet glows red with power as she drops Twig. KALE Dweasels, we have work to do! GRIMM (from off stage) Mum-mum!!! Grimm leaps in and flops right on top of the Dweasels, squashing them underneath his dragon belly. Grimm nuzzles his face near Kale. KALE Grimm, did my big baby miss his Mum-mum? The Dweasels poke their heads out from underneath the dragon. RUFUS Witchy One! You're back! KALE Prepare the dragon wagon! We've got magic to find! The Dweasels leap to their feet in the Dweasel Dance of Joy. RUFUS (dancing the Dweasel Dance of Joy) Yes!! Adventures await for daring Dweasels! TWIG (joining in the Dweasel Dance) Daring do and magical bits for us to sniff! Grimm leaps to his feet and joins in the Dance of Joy. GRIMM Heh - HA! DWEASELS ARRGGGOOIE!! The Dweasels leap and dash about between the dragon's feet so as to not to get crushed. CUT (9) EXT. TRAVEL TREE RING - DAY Est. Travel Tree ring behind the Crystal Palace. GWEN on SUNSTAR, with ARCHIE, and FALLON on MOONDANCE, with TAMARA riding on back, stand in the center of the ring. Each girl raises their Jewel in sequence as they call out their invocation. At the end of their lines, each girl powers up. GWEN Trees of magic and wood so grand. Together here as friends we stand. FALLON Share with us your most precious gift. As we start our journey sure and swift. TAMARA For times to come and times that have gone! Let's ride the wild magic for Avalon! The travel trees turn crystal. TREE (vo) We are pleased to serve the Jewel Riders. Where do wish to go? GWEN To the Crystal Peaks, great trees of Merlin. TREE (vo) So be it. ARCHIE Nice and easy, now. I'm a very sensitive owl! - HOOOT !! The portal opens, engulfing the girls and their animal friend. The group vanish in a blaze of light. WIPE (10) INT. WILD MAGIC - CGI FX Blazing down the tunnel of wild magic, ride the Jewel Riders. Archie hangs on to Gwen as if his life depended on it. ARCHIE ARHHOOOT! I hate riding the Wild Magic! GWEN (yelling out) Hang on everyone, let's ride this wild magic! Yippie!! The tunnel suddenly drops like a roller coaster and twists around at lightning speed. Twinkling lights swirl and magical bursts explode past the Jewel Riders as the whip down the ride! Fallon is crouched low on Moondance, riding the magic like a champion. FALLON (enjoying this immensely) Yahoo!! ARCHIE Yahoo, yourself!!! Sunstar has her wings spread to balance them around the dips and turns. GWEN How're we doing, Sunstar? SUNSTAR (vo) We're doing great, Gwenevere! GWEN This increased jewel power is amazing!! We're smokin'!!!! The Jewel Riders blaze down the tunnel at super fast speed. The magical bursts are becoming more ominous, bigger, throwing the Jewel Riders into heavy turbulence. TAMARA (calling over to Gwen) Gwen, we'd better slow down! GWEN Sunstar, slow down. SUNSTAR (vo) I, I can't. My Sun Stone is only increasing our speed! Archie is holding on to Sunstar's tail for his dear owl life. ARCHIE Doooo!! I'm getting airsick! GWEN (anxious) Great Trees, what's happening?! TREE (vo) Please slow down at once, you are moving beyond our ability to hold you! Shock waves of magic buffet the Jewel Riders, practically knocking Gwen off of Sunstar. GWEN Ahh! ARCHIE AhoooOOIE! FALLON Gwen, hang on!! TREE (vo) Warning! Warning! You are approaching critical speed. You are about to be vaporized! ARCHIE Keep your opinions to yourself, you knot heads! A magical burst explodes up ahead, splitting the tunnel into two directions. Sunstar collapses, tumbling head over heels into one of the tunnels. Gwen goes flying off of Sunstar. GWEN Ahhh! Sunstar!! Archie flips over and zips away like a meteor, down the other travel tree tunnel. ARCHIE DooWAAAAAAAAHELPPP!! GWEN Archie!!!! But Archie is gone. Fallon is riding Moondance like a race horse. She doesn't know who to go after, the Princess or Archie. She turns Moondance towards the Princess. GWEN (sobbing) Tamara, we've lost Archie!! The Jewel Riders are hurtling towards a dead end! FALLON Gwen, we've got to blast out of the tunnel!!! GWEN (pulls herself together) On my command! The three girls raise up their Jewels. GWEN Now! The girls and unicorns fire their jewels at the upcoming wall of magic. The magic explodes and shatters. CUT (11) EXT. - WILD MAGIC A hole explodes outward from the travel tree tunnel. Gwen, Tamara, Sunstar, Moondance, and Fallon go tumbling out into the wild magic. Behind them the travel tree tunnel collapses and implodes, sending massive shockwaves of magic that roll out like rings. The shockwaves hit the Jewel Riders. GWEN/TAMARA/FALLON Ahhh! WIDE SHOT - The Jewel Riders fly off like shooting stars in different directions. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (12) EXT. WILD MAGIC Gwenevere tumbles head over heels into the wild magic. She grabs for her Sun Stone. The Sun Stone flares to life. Jewel glider wings form from the back of her Jewel Armor. The wings spread out like a hang-glider cape, allowing Gwen to glide around the wild magic. She sees Sunstar in the distance and glides to her. GWEN (hugging Sunstar) Sunstar, are you all right? SUNSTAR (vo) Yes. TAMARA (vo) Sunstar, over here. SUNSTAR It's Tamara. Hold on Tamara. SUNSTAR opens her wings and she and Gwen glide to Tamara. Fallon glides over on Moondance. FALLON Wow, that was a close one. GWEN I guess the travel trees couldn't handle our enhanced jewel power. ARCHIE (vo) Hoot -hoot -let - go - me, why I oughta HOOT! Twinkling lights begin to appear around them. Magical sparkles sprinkle about and suddenly two gliders come flying out of the sparkly bits. They zoom around Gwen, Sunstar, Tamara, Fallon and Moondance. GWEN Wild Magic Gliders! NUBBIN Hi hi hi hi, shouldn't go gliding without a guide. DRIFTER No no no no, never leave home without one. ARCHIE (Off screen) Yweeehooooiiie!!!! A third lider flies into the scene dragging Archie in by his foot. ARCHIE Let go of me, you - you - gliding squirrel! The 3 gliders fly into position, putting their heads together. NUBBIN I'm Nubbin. DRIFTER I'm Drifter. FLOATER And I'm Floater. GWEN How did you find us? NUBBIN Merlin sent us. GWEN Merlin. Where is he? NUBBIN Here. DRIFTER There. FLOATER Everywhere. GWEN Can you help us? NUBBIN Of course. FALLON We're headed to the Crystal Peaks in Avalon. This way. FLOATER (points one way) DRIFTER (points another way) No, this way. '' '''NUBBIN' (points both ways) No, this way. ARCHIE (slaps wing to head) Hoot, man! CUT (13) EST. EXT. WIZARD'S PEAK - DAY The crystalline mountain known as Wizard's Peak looms large against the crystal landscape of the Crystal Cliffs. CUT (14) EX. MOUNTAIN CLIFF - DAY There is a door in the mountain side. The dragon wagon sits to the side as Kale surveys the area. KALE Are you sure this is the way in? RUFUS Absotootly. Kale uses her Dark Stone to create a large hammer and smashes in the door. KALE Ha ha, Morgana's extra power adds quite a punch! Dweasels their stick noses in the smoking opening and sniff- TWIG After you, Rufus. RUFUS After you, Twigster. TWIG No, after - hoooooooooieieie!! BOOT! - Kale boots both inside. CUT (15) INT. CRYSTAL CAVE The girls, Unicorns, Archie and Gliders appear in a puff of magic. ARCHIE (falls on his head) Hoot! NUBBIN (Waving and fading out) Call us again when you need a glide guide. GWEN Thanks, Gliders. Fallon is already scanning the area with her Moon Stone. FALLON There's a series of tunnels up ahead. TAMARA (to Gwen) Do you remember which one leads to the Hall of Wizards? GWEN Hmmm, I think we go that way. CUT (16) INT. TUNNEL LEADING INTO THE HALL OF WIZARDS The Dweasels are sniffing along, noses to the ground. DWEASELS *sniff sniff* KALE Well? TWIG Something... KALE What?! RUFUS This way... KALE WHAT IS IT???! TWIG Ssshhhh. RUFUS We're sniffing... CUT (17) INT. THE HALL OF WIZARDS The Dweasels sniff their way into the Hall of Wizards. Kale follows and looks around in wonder as the Dweasels sniff their way over a pile of magical stuff. KALE Incredible! Kale starts looking at stuff on the tables as - The Dweasels sniff their way over to a magic mirror. They stop sniffing and look at each other. RUFUS Twig, a magic mirror. TWIG Ooh, ooh, I love magic mirrors! Rufus dances the Dweasel Dance of Joy in front of the mirror. His reflection projects out a distorted image of the Dweasel dance, making Rufus look like a gigantic dancing Dweasel. TWIG My turn, my turn!! Twig looks in the mirror. The reflection of the genie looks back. Twig looks to the left, the genie looks to the left. Twig looks to the right, genie looks to the right. Twig shoves his nose forward in a wide Dweasel smile, Genie follows same movement with big Genie smile. Twig scratches his head - Genie yawns... Twig jumps about like a Dweasel pogo-stick as Rufus sticks his nose in to see what's going on. Genie shoots his arms out and grabs the Dweasels. TWIG Eeeeeek!!!! RUFUS (being shaken about) Ahhh the magic genie is shaking me!!! GENIE So you Dweasels have returned! RUFUS (pointing to Kale) Gak, she made us!!! GENIE (to Kale)'' '' And who are you?! Kale stands proudly, holding the Dark Stone above her head. KALE I am Lady Kale! An image of Morgana is projected from the Dark Stone above Kale's head. Kale doesn't see it. The Genie drops the Dweasel and smiles a grand smile - POOF! - a wave of confetti explodes and sprays around the room, as a marching brass band marches by (instruments only). GENIE (bows) Welcome home, great wizard!!!! Kale laughs out loud, until she looks up and sees Morgana. KALE HA HA HA - oh... With a wipe of her hand, Morgana gets rid of the magical welcoming committee. MORGANA (vo) Listen well, Guardian, Kale works for me -'' '''KALE' With you. MORGANA Whatever... You will do as she commands. GENIE (bows) As you wish. TWIG Cool. RUFUS Yeah, cool. CUT (18) INT. TUNNEL LEADING INTO THE HALL OF WIZARDS The Girls, Unicorns and Archie (on Sunstar's head) walk through the crystal tunnel. TAMARA Do you hear something? FALLON Up ahead, that way. CUT (19) INT. THE HALL OF WIZARDS The group emerges in the Hall of Wizards. The girls look around in wonder. Nothing. ARCHIE (amazed) Doowah, Merlin told me of the Hall of Wizards. But I had to always stay home... Clean the clock, wash the duck, dust the books... He never took me anywhere! *sob* TAMARA Well, you're here now. GWEN (calling out) Great Guardian, are you here? GWEN All right spread out, let's seew hat we can find. Archie flies over to a shelf and rummages around a bunch of magical bits. ARCHIE Doot! Look at this stuff He pulls at a magical bit. It is attached to something. Archie pulls harder, until the thing pulls out releasing a magic lever. The wall swings around. ARCHIE GAK! He's gone. CUT (20) INT. LIBRARY Archie is on a shelf in the library. He dives behind a row of books as a shadow passes right in front of him. Archie peeps up his head from behind the row of books and sees - Genie is searching through hundreds of books from the high shelves. Kale stands below watching. ARCHIE Ooo! KALE I need a book of great magic! GENIE Let's see, ice sailing, crystal gardening, baking bits... ARCHIE Tamara! (Too loud - he slaps wing to mouth, whispers) Doo - Tamara... ANGLE ON - INT. HALL OF WIZARDS Tamara looks around. TAMARA Archie, what is it? ANGLE ON - INT. LIBRARY ARCHIE (whisper) I'm in the library... ANGLE ON - INT. HALL OF WIZARDS TAMARA What? I can't hear you. ANGLE ON - INT. LIBRARY ARCHIE (vo) I'm in the library... ANGLE ON - INT. HALL OF WIZARDS The girls have gathered around Tamara. TAMARA (looks around) How did you find it? ARCHIE (vo) One of the walls has a secret door. TAMARA (to the girls) A secret door. Fallon takes her Moon Stone and begins scanning the area for the door. ANGLE ON - INT. LIBRARY ARCHIE Just one thing- hoot!! Archie dives behind the books to cover himself as the Dweasels smell something funny. They sniff right by him. GENIE (hands Kale a book) How's this, the book of Magic Jewels. KALE Yes, that's more like it. I'll take it. GENIE (waggling his finger) No no no no - do you have a library card? ANGLE ON - INT. HALL OF WIZARDS Fallon and Moondance's Moon Stone scans an area of shelves. The secret door is revealed. FALLON I've found it! TAMARA Hold on Archie, we're coming through! ANGLE ON - INT. LIBRARY ARCHIE But but but but - oh boy. The secret wall glows and opens. The Jewel Riders enter the library. They see the Genie, Kale, and the Dweasels. DWEASELS Eeek! GWEN Aunt Kale! We thought you were lost in the wild magic?! KALE Well, I'm back! GUARDIAN Who are you? FALLON We are the Jewel Riders! GUARDIAN Jewel Riders, weren't you here last time with these Dweasels? KALE That's right, they stole a Crown Jewel! GWEN That Crown Jewel belongs to Merlin! KALE Merlin is history. Guardian, destroy them!! GUARDIAN Well, ok... The Guardian rises up into a towering figure. GWEN Wait, don't listen to her! GENIE I have to, she speaks for Morgana. TAMARA Morgana?! KALE Ha ha ha! Never underestimate the power of friendship! The Guardian twirls around and around, becoming a whirling cyclone, dragging the Jewel Riders towards it. GWEN We need Jewel Power! By the magic of the Sun Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! The Jewel Riders power up. They fire Jewel Power that slams into the cyclone, sending it pinballing around the room. The cyclone runs over the Dweasels, sucking them into the magic whirlwind. DWEASELS Argaflooies!! ANGLE ON - Kale goes running from the Library with the book. She heads into a nearby tunnel. ANGLE ON - The whirling Guardian abruptly slams to a halt, flying the Dweasels across the room and out into another tunnel. Guardian faces the Jewel Riders. GENIE I see your magic is stronger now, well how about this one. The genie transforms into a monster creature, a combination of a dragon and a lion, with fierce teeth and hissing blue fire sprouting from its claws. FALLON Look out! The monster lunges for Gwen, but Sunstar is there to deflect the blow. Gwen deftly spins and tumbles out of the way, using her Sun Stone to bounce back into a fighting stance. Fallon and Moondance use their Moon Stone to form a giant lasso. Fallon swings the magic lasso in the air, throwing it around the creatures waist. It rears up dragging her across the floor. Moondance pulls back, keeping Fallon on her feet. Gwen, Sunstar and Tamara combine their jewels together and project out a magic fly swatter. THWACK! The swatter smashes the monster. Magical sparks fly. The pixie dust settles to reveal a teenie tiny genie. GENIE (small tiny voice) Hmmmm, you girls are tough... ARCHIE (yelling at the tiny genie) That's right, these are Merlin's students!! The Guardian pops back to his normal form. GENIE Merlin? GWEN We are friends, we need your help. GENIE But I am bound to obey Morgana. TAMARA You're bound to obey Merlin as well. He's the good guy. ARCHIE Merlin banished all of the other wizards. GENIE No wonder I haven't seen them in a thousand years! The genie looks around worried and confused. GENIE Oooh, I don't know what to do!? Hey, she took that book! GWEN We've got to stop Kale! GENIE Yes! CUT (21) INT. CRYSTAL TUNNELS The Jewel Riders and the Guardian race down the tunnel in pursuit of Kale. ANGLE ON - Kale races on ahead clutching the book to herself. Kale turns back and whips a blast of power with her Dark Stone. ANGLE ON - TUNNEL The Dark Stone blast explodes in the tunnel sending crystal rocks flying everywhere. The Jewel Riders raise their jewels to create a Power Shield. The power shield sends back power at Kale, trapping her in a ring of magic. ANGLE ON - CRYSTAL CAVERN Kale is trapped in the power of the Jewel Riders. The Jewel Riders and the Guardian face Kale. KALE Where did you get power like that? GWEN You haven't seen anything yet, Kale!! Kale raises the Dark Stone above her head. KALE (struggling to break free of the magic) Ugh, Morgana, help me!! Above Kale, appears the face of Morgana. She looks down upon the scene. Morgana sends a powerful blast through the Dark Stone that frees Kale and traps the Jewel Riders against the walls. GIRLS Ahh! ANGLE ON - Guardian is confused, not knowing what to do. MORGANA Well, well, Merlin's little helpers, I could do some powerful magic with those jewels. GWEN Guardian, help us!! Morgana closes in, along with a smiling and triumphant Kale. The Guardian builds up his courage and makes a decision. GENIE No one messes with my friends! The Guardian breaks off the magic that is trapping the Jewels Riders, freeing them. MORGANA Stop! It is forbidden for the Guardian to turn against a wizard. The genie stops what he's doing, confused. GWEN He doesn't work for you anymore! GENIE I don't? I don't!! Kale is backing away. Suddenly the book is lifted out of her hands by the magical fingers of the Guardian. MORGANA My book!!! Kale whips her Dark Stone to try and grab the book. The book is caught in the increased power of the Dark Stone and explodes in a burst of magic. MORGANA Nooo!!! You fool, I needed that book!!! Kale and Morgana vanish. They are gone. ARCHIE (leaps for joy) All right, Genie guy! CUT (22) INT. HALL OF WIZARDS The group is powered down and stands around the Guardian. TAMARA What was in the book? GENIE It was a book about Wizard Jewels '' '''GWEN' Wizard Jewels? GENIE Each of the ancient wizards had their own magic jewel. Without them, they became part of the wild magic. TAMARA (excited) Could these jewels return a wizard from the wild magic? GENIE Possibly. FALLON Where are these Jewels? GENIE The wizard jewels are drawn to especially magical places. FALLON Like Avalon? GENIE Avalon is but one magical place of many. (sadly) I'll never be able to visit those places. GWEN Guardian, you acted on your own for the first time in centuries. TAMARA And you made the right choice. GWEN Accepting responsibility deserves a reward. As Princess of Avalon, I hereby grant you your freedom! GROUP *Cheers* CUT (23) INT. TUNNEL OUTSIDE THE HALL OF WIZARDS Pan across the crystal rock to where the Dweasels are spying on the group. They look at each other. TWIG Ooo ooh, hear that?! Wizard Jewels! RUFUS We must tell Witchy Thing! The Dweasels run out of screen. FADE OUT Category:Scripts Category:Second season